free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Aching Horns
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Opening & Ending Songs |previous = Clear Blue Departure |next = RISING FREE |current track = Aching Horns}} |font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Aching Horns (single) |previous = - |next = Get Up To Go |current track = Aching Horns}} |artist = OLDCODEX |publisher = |release = December 16, 2015 |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Ta_2 |arrangement = Hisashi Koyama |title = Aching Horns |album = Aching Horns |length = 5:22}} Aching Horns is the ending theme of the Free! movie, High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－. It is performed by the band OLDCODEX, whose vocalist Tatsuhisa Suzuki is also the voice actor of Makoto Tachibana. The single Aching Horns was released on December 16, 2015. Lyrics Kanji= 流れていた雲を照らして 滲んでいく空 叫ぶように思い描いて 風の声を聴いていた 熱を帯びた 頬を伝って走る涙 いつの間にか抱えていく 傷跡なら知っていた One day I gazed At my clenched fist 重ね合わせた日々へと Deep inside of A single breath of mine 焦がれていたhold me back Where is the blue that we got to fly? 輝ける明日へ認めながら 互いの空を分け合った Where is the light that we want to dive? 失くしてた未来へ 繋ぐ手が離れたとしても The place where we're firmly tied 叶わずに苛立って 蹴り上げては 目を塞いだ姿が 風の中へ消えていく Someday you will Drop your fist down 語り継がれた記憶へと Inside and out But I don't know why, 投げかけていたhold you back Where is the blue that we got to fly? 翳してた明日へ 慣れた日々は迷いの中で 過ぎ去った Where is the light that we want to dive? 追いかけた未来へ ふざけては遠回りしてた The place where we're truely known Go, make our way 強く抱け Go, gaze our sight　響くはずさ I just grab the ache and go to the other side Nothing has worked to cool your anger down Though I saw the star on your back All I wanted was the horns Where is the blue that we got to fly? 輝ける明日は 強い意思で開く事さえ 出来るだろう Where is the light that we want to dive? 遠ざけた未来を 引き寄せて手にしてる今は The place where we really shine |-| Rōmaji= Nagareteita kumo o terashite nijindeiku sora sakebu you ni omoiegaite kaze no koe o kiiteita netsu o obita hoo o tsutatte hashiru namida itsunomanika kakaeteiku kizuato nara shitteita One day I gazed At my clenched fist kasaneawaseta hibi eto Deep inside of A single breath of mine kogareteita hold me back Where is the blue that we got to fly? kagayakeru ashita e mitomenagara tagai no sora o wakeatta Where is the light that we want to dive? nakushiteta mirai e tsunagu te ga hanareta to shitemo The place where we’re firmly tied kanawazu ni iradatte keriagete wa me o fusiada sugata ga kaze no naka e kieteku Someday you will Drop your fist down kataritsugareta kioku eto Inside and out But I don’t know why, nagakaketeita hold you back Where is the blue that we got to fly? kazashiteta ashita e nareta hibi wa mayou no naka de sugisatta Where is the light that we want to dive? oikaketa mirai e fuzakete wa toomawari shiteta The place where we’re truly known Go, make your way tsuyoku idake Go, gaze our sight hibiku hazu sa I just grab the ache and go to the other side Nothing has worked to cool your anger down Though I saw the star on your back All I wanted was the horns Where is the blue that we got to fly? kagayakeru ashita wa tsuyoi ishi de hiraku koto sae dekiru darou Where is the light that we want to dive? toozaketa mirai o hikiyosete to ni shiteru ima wa The place where we really shine Romaji by Lyrical Nonsense |-| English = Shining on the clouds flowing by, The sky starts to blur I visualized screaming As I listened to the sound of the wind A tear ran down My cheek tinged with fever I already understood The scars I bore unawares One day I gazed At my clenched fist Toward days superimposed on each other Deep inside of A single breath of mine I was yearning, hold me back Where is the blue that we got to fly? While starting to accept the shining tomorrow We each shared our own skies Where is the light that we want to dive? Toward the future we lost Even if our joined hands got separated The place where we're firmly tied Getting angry at not getting what I wanted Kicking it away The figure that blocked my eyes Disappeared into the wind Someday you will Drop your fist down Memories that were passed down Inside and out But I don’t know why, Thrown around, hold you back Where is the blue that we got to fly? Held aloft towards tomorrow In our confusion, the days we were used to Passed by Where is the light that we want to dive? Towards the future we were chasing Playing around was a detour The place where we're truly known Go, make our way, hold tight (I just grabbed the ache and go to the other side Nothing has worked to cool your anger down Thought I saw the star on your back) Go, gaze our sight, it should resound (I just grabbed the ache and go to the other side Nothing has worked to cool your anger down All I wanted was the horns) Where is the blue that we got to fly? The shining tomorrow Can be opened With just a strong will Where is the light that we want to dive? We pulled towards ourselves and made our own right now The place where we really shine English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Music Video -Official Video- OLDCODEX - Aching Horns - References Navigation Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:Aching Horns